


Horizontes da Perdição Animal

by Dokuta



Series: Eternal Horizons of Animal DOOM [1]
Category: Doom (Video Games), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Parody
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuta/pseuds/Dokuta
Summary: Às vezes só precisamos de uma boa conversa com amigos para nos sentirmos melhor. Ou cuidar de um jardim. Ou colher frutas. Ou estripar e lacerar.
Series: Eternal Horizons of Animal DOOM [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918561
Kudos: 2





	1. Mundo Selvagem

— Ei, quer ir beber?

— É… desculpa, não vou poder agora. Eu tô tentando pegar umas borboletas que estão sobrevoando as plantas. Inclusive, agradeço pelas dicas!

Isabelle suspira, mas feliz com o comentário do amigo. — Ah, você é um fofo. Mas agora eu realmente estou precisando de uma agitada. Enfim, acho que vou ligar pro Apollo. Tchau tchau! 

O Fuzileiro guarda o celular e volta a se concentrar nas pequenas criaturas, a rede pronta e firme em suas mãos fortes. E então, cautelosamente… dá um passo. Os dedos se ajeitam, apertando o instrumento, feito de plástico e com tintura vermelha. Dá para notar que não é de boa qualidade, pois ela já se encontra descascada em pequenas partes aqui e ali. Mais um passo… suor escorrendo por sua testa, o visor do capacete levemente embaçado. Mais um passo… a borboleta pousa na flor, quieta. Só pode ser agora. Ele ergue a rede no alto, e… não há mais flor alguma. O impacto da rede no chão foi tão grande, que desmanchou a plantinha. 

— Droga! Droga, droga, droga! — Deixando a rede cair no chão, o Fuzileiro se senta no chão jardim, as mãos ao redor do capacete com os dedos mexendo, frustrado. "Isso sempre acontece… não consigo controlar minha força… mas por quê? O que faço de errado?", pensou. Ele gasta um tempo tentando se acalmar encarando o céu da noite estrelada, e passados alguns minutos e fortes suspiros, ele se levanta lentamente. Pegando a rede do chão, ele percebe um pequeno movimento na ponta. 

— Impossível… — Ele leva os dedos até a extremidade do objeto, e desenrola de lá uma frágil borboleta amarela com detalhes brancos. Ela se mostra viva e capaz de voar, porém um tanto tonta. Apoiando-se no dedo do Fuzileiro, ela se encaminha até a ponta, e ele a aproxima do rosto ainda surpreso mas contente em apreciar sua beleza. E a borboleta levanta vôo. 

— Ei, você tá bem? — Pergunta uma voz suave atrás dele. Ele rapidamente abaixa o braço estendido onde o bichinho estava agora a pouco. Isabelle aparece na entrada do jardim, com apenas metade do corpo aparecendo ao lado da parede da casa. — Ah, sim… tudo bem! — Ele responde um pouco sem jeito, e vai ao encontro da amiga. "Achei que você já tinha saído para o bar!", ele comenta, mas a amiga explica que quis dar um alô pra convencê-lo a ir com ela. Ele aceita na hora. 

— Então, o que estava fazendo? 

— Eu?! Ah, bem… Ah, tentando pegar umas borboletas, sabe… — Mas a reação da amiga não foi estranha e nem de censura, e logo eles estavam na rua da pequena cidade, o Fuzileiro ouvindo Isabelle falar sobre como muitos outros animais gostavam desse hábito. Ele mal sentiu o tempo passar naquela noite. Mas algo estranho estava para acontecer na vila. Ele sentia.

De volta à seu aposento, não conseguia dormir, e na hora em que pegou seu celular para ver se Isabelle estava disponível para bater um papo, ele recebe uma mensagem dela, e então se levanta de um pulo da cama. Era algo urgente e ela estava totalmente chocada. Com passos apressados e estrondosos, ele vai até o seu armário, o abrindo e admirando por alguns poucos segundos. E então abre um leve sorriso… e o último som que sua casa ouviu foi o de uma escopeta sendo carregada e preparada para uso. E se seu dia havia sido agraciado com novos horizontes de possibilidades, agora — e ele sentiu satisfação em pensar nisso — era a hora da perdição.

… 

ETERNAL HORIZONS:

ANIMAL DOOM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leve isso a sério por sua conta e risco.....................


	2. Até os Joelhos nos Mortos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma noite não tão típica na vida de Isabelle.

— Ei, obrigada por ter vindo comigo, de verdade! Eu estava precisando desse tempinho. — Disse Isabelle sorrindo para o Fuzileiro, na porta do bar. — E quando você estiver afim de dar essas fugidas, é só me avisar… pode te fazer bem.

— É… eu acredito que sim, agora. — Talvez ele tenha corado dentro do capacete.

O caminho de volta foi tranquilo, a noite estava agradavelmente fria, e o vento causava o farfalhar dos arbustos. Era claro que alguns moradores levavam as tarefas de jardinagem a sério, porque os quintais eram extremamente bem cuidados, em sua maioria. Talvez a única coisa que Isabelle tivesse achado estranho, fora a ausência dos próprios moradores no caminho. Era um pouco tarde, mas numa sexta-feira, não era raro ver seus vizinhos retornando de suas saídas e curtições, mas aquele noite estava quieta demais. Mas Isabelle não teve tempo para pensar muito nisso, pois acabara de chegar em sua casa, e se despedindo do amigo, ela entra. Nada como chegar em seu lar e poder tirar seus sapatos, a boa e velha sensação de liberdade. Deixando seu celular carregando em seu quarto, na cômoda ao lado de sua cama — que tinha um visual que misturava o fofo com o moderno, assim como o resto de seus móveis — ela rumou para o seu merecido e relaxante banho.

Agora deitada encarando o teto, Isabelle tentou encerrar os pensamentos do dia ("Por que é tão fácil arranjar mil coisas pra se preocupar na hora de dormir?"), mas só depois de vários minutos conseguiu. Porém, para seu desagrado, seu sono mal durou uma hora, porque ouvira o desagradável som de algum cano estourando em algum lugar da casa. Ela acordou suspirando, não entendia nada de como as casas funcionavam por dentro, mas não era a primeira vez que ouvia esse barulho de algo metálico sendo contorcido. "Mas dessa vez pareceu bem mais alto", pensou. Se levantando da cama em seu pijama amarelo, ela vai até a porta. Ao encostar na maçaneta, outro barulho. 

— Um… um rugido? Deus, espero que não tenha nada encharcado na sala. — Ela sussurrou para si mesma ao abrir a porta. Antes de prosseguir, no entanto, ela volta e pega seu celular.

O caminho para a sala de estar foi mais lento do que o de costume. Seus passos calculados, Isabelle não tinha certeza do motivo de tanta precaução. Com certeza seria um problema no encanamento, não? Ou algum bichinho invasor, como um lagarto ou besouro. Um besouro bem grande… 

Chegando ao fim do corredor, ela sente um cheiro estranho, que nunca havia sentido antes. Na escuridão da sala, ela não tem uma visão clara, mas percebe algo logo em frente. Uma silhueta, fazendo movimentos leves… A massa escura sem forma definida resmungava e emitia um certo som de crocância. Isabelle acende a luz:

— Ahh!! Que é isso?!

A criatura tinha uma postura curvada e uma pele escura e avermelhada. Seus olhos brilhantes e amarelos perceberam Isabelle, e logo ela cessou seus movimentos. A criatura largou a carne crua que estava devorando (com certeza algum pobre e pequeno animal recentemente assassinado) e mudou sua posição. Estaria ela se preparando para atacar? Não importa. Isabelle está paralisada, o medo tão grande que não a permitia nem gritar. Se apoiando nas paredes, os membros tremendo, ela conseguiu reunir energia para mandar uma mensagem desesperada em seu celular, que felizmente levou consigo no caminho até a sala. Ela imediatamente desviou o olhar de seu aparelho para a criatura, sem mesmo ter certeza de que seu recado havia sido recebido. Com a respiração ofegante, manteve o olhar amedrontado firme nos olhos do monstro vermelho, sem saber há quanto tempo estava vivendo esse momento de tensão. Aproveitando o resto da coragem, conseguiu também juntar a energia para soltar um berro, que não se concretizou, ao mesmo tempo que a estranha criatura pulou em sua direção.

O estrondo de sua porta explodindo foi maior do que seu grito e o grunhido do próprio monstro. Isabelle demorou alguns bons segundos para abrir seus olhos, e ao fazer, se deparou com a imagem de seu amigo, o Fuzileiro, terminando de recarregar sua super escopeta. 

— Você está bem? 

Silêncio.

— … O que… o que aconteceu?! O q-que era aquilo?! — Ela se levanta, lentamente, se dando conta das manchas de sangue que foram jorradas em seu corpo, pingando no chão.

— Vem comigo. Não é mais seguro por aqui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ideia é continuar......... em algum momento........ TALVEZ


End file.
